Ratchet, por cualquier otro nombre
by TheWhiteMouthCat
Summary: Ratchet tal vez no sepa su verdadero nombre pero para Clank... él tiene el nombre más importante de todos. Amigo (Historia traducida) Creo que encontré alguna falta de acento o algo así... lo siento por eso.


**thehehe. la historia no es mia. fue hecha por alguien más. yo solo la traduje al español**

**Versión original en inglés: M14Mouse**

**Traduccion al español: TheWhiteMouthCat **

Clank no lo entendía. Al menos, no al principio.

Él sabía su nombre en el mismo momento en el que se conectó en línea. Fue construido en sus mismos circuitos. No tenía duda de quién era

No le paso al hasta que Tachyon anuncio que él sabía dónde estaban los otros lombaxes y cuál era el verdadero nombre de Ratchet mientras iba cayendo del portal. Él siempre había sabido que el nombre de Ratchet era Ratchet. Ratchet nunca dio ninguna indicación de que no fuera así.

Mientras que el complejo de la vida orgánica le revolvía la mente, le dolía por su amigo. Los robots tenían un sentido de propósito y un nombre cuando eran creados. Aparentemente, Ratchet no tenía ningún lujo. Ese nuevo conocimiento le metió mas adentro en su amigo que nunca había tenido antes. Arrastrándose por sus bancos de memoria, finalmente entendía a Ratchet. La primera vez que vio a Ratchet, no podía entender por qué era tan enojon y hostil. El no entendía por qué Ratchet quería dejar veldin. Ahora, entendía porque.

Ratchet estaba solo.

Él no tenía identidad ni familia. No tenía a nadie.

"Así que, ahora, ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?" La voz de Ratchet rompió su proceso de pensamiento.

"¿Saber qué? Dijo él

"Acerca de mi"

Incluso si no podía ver a través de la armadura de Ratchet, podía decir por su lenguaje corporal que estaba incómodo.

"Nunca se me ocurrió pensar de ti como el ultimo lombax. Yo siempre pensé que estaban en algún otro lugar del universo, pero yo…"

"No es eso de lo que estoy hablando, Clank. Estoy hablando acerca de mi nombre." Dijo él así como negaba con la cabeza.

"Ratchet…"

"no es un mal nombre. Termine siendo nombrado después de muchas herramientas… supongo que podría haber nombres peores para los que ser nombrado."

"Eso supongo. Pero tú eres tú, Ratchet, no conozco a nadie más."

"Lo dice quien le puso nombre a la tostadora"

"¡Necesitaba un nombre!" Dijo él

Después se hizo un silencio entre los dos, exceptuando el humo proveniente de la nave. No quería molestar a su amigo como claramente había hecho. Pero no sabía cómo confortar a su amigo. A él no le importaba el nombre que Ratchet tenía, había tenido, o iba a tener. Él sabía quién era Ratchet y eso era más importante para él que nada.

Y entonces, algo brillo en su banco de memoria. Era una memoria distante. Una memoria en la que no había pensado en bastante tiempo.

"¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?" dijo él

"¿Si?"

"Cuando te dije mi nombre, tu solo dijiste que "Solo te llamaré Clank," ´dijo él

"bueno… En mi defensa, puedo decir que tu nombre es bastante largo"

"no es muy complejo"

Ratchet resopló.

"Mientras que yo sí tengo un verdadero nombre, Clank es mi nombre. Es quien soy. Tengo muchos otros nombres por los que soy llamado. Algunos son maravillosos regalos de amigos y otro no. Es parte de mi identidad como Ratchet es la tuya. Tu nombre es parte de quien eres pero tus acciones y decisiones son mucho más largas e importantes"

"Así que…. ¿Incluso si encuentro cual es mi verdadero nombre, vas a seguir llamándome Ratchet, no es así?"

"Eso es correcto"

"Gracias. Supongo que, eso era lo que necesitaba escuchar," Dijo Ratchet con un suspiro

"Pero para mí tienes un nombre más importante," Dijo

"¿Cuál?"

"Amigo"

Una sonrisa rompió de la cara de Ratchet así como se acercó a él para acariciar su cabeza.

"Lo mismo para ti, mi pequeño amigo."

**Gracias al autor de este fic por dejarme traducirle! Me tardé mucho por que estoy trabajando en los dos fanfictions de la autora Night N. Gail **

**"no es un mal nombre. Termine siendo nombrado después de muchas herramientas… supongo que podría haber nombres peores para los que ser nombrado." esa linea fue un verdadero problema de traducción. no había una verdadera manera de traducirlo correctamente, lo siento por eso. **


End file.
